Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/03
Kategoria:Sfinks III Blady świt wpełznął przez okienka świetlicy jerzejskiej i, wnikając w mroczne jej kąty, osiadł w szarych źrenicach pana Jacka. Starzec nie spał. Utkwił nieruchomo oczy w siwiejących szybach i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, jak gdyby tam szły dalekie, nieskończone korowody wielkich wypadków i drobnych zdarzeń, znamiennych tylko dla serc dwojga. Otoczyły go i wchłonęły w siebie wspomnienia, mieniące się tęczową świetnością, widział osoby, z którymi go los stykał na wszystkich szlakach odbytych pielgrzymek. Postać ukochana, jedyna, zjawiła mu się w gaju zieleni i kwiecia. Przypomniał sobie ów moment, gdy przed opuszczeniem granic ojczystych żegnał ją z taką samą nadzieją w duszy, jak Polskę. Młodość i zapał i miłość szeptały radosne: „Wrócę – odzyskam – zdobędę” – a jednak... Trzydzieści kilka lat spędzonych w najstraszniejszej męce tęsknoty i zesłania – to wiek czasu, to otchłań, w którą musiało runąć szczęście, zapał, młodość i nadzieja. Runęło wszystko, cokolwiek młodzieńcza wyobraźnia a nade wszystko serce zapalne sprowadzić chciało z krainy snów do ogrodów pachnących rzeczywistego szczęścia. ...Ona umarła dawno... A on – czyż ten dzisiejszy szczątek człowieka może być dawnym Jackiem, który miał dość silne ramiona, aby sięgnąć po skarb należny mu z prawa miłości?... Opadły pióra i pogruchotane lotki bolą, a przeszłość jest jeno wspomnieniem cudnym. Ale i ten wyłaniający się ze wspomnień słoneczny poranek, pełen woni i kwiecia, zagłusza burzliwy dzień i mglista, mętna śreżoga wieczora... Więc zostały tylko nieuchwytne nigdy wizje. Gdzież jednak najwyższy cel człowieka, sen szczytny jego młodości? Pan Jacek wzdrygnął się i oderwał oczy od szyb. Uczuł chłodną dłoń rzeczywistości na czole. Groza jego osamotnienia wydała mu się teraz straszniejsza niż przeżyta męka lat. Co będzie dalej? – pytał w duchu... Co ja dać mogę ojczyźnie i ludziom, co we mnie zostało jeszcze najżywotniejszego? Powiało dokoła pustką i głuszą ruin własnej przeszłości. A jeśli myśl swoją, poczętą w latach młodzieńczych, rozpalić na nowo i jak z pochodnią iść naprzód, a światłem jej wypełniać resztę życia? Dozwolił mu Bóg doczekać odrodzenia Polski i przeprowadził go poprzez grzęzawiska straszliwej nędzy, niewoli, chorób, trudów nieludzkich. Mógł on dawno rozpaść się w proch, a oto trwa i serce ma pełne wiary poprzedniej, niezłomnej. Gdybyż jeno móc działać teraz i składać na ołtarzu ojczyzny kwiaty miłości swej i owoce znojnej pracy! Pan Jacek usiadł na pościeli i wbił oczy w jasne już szyby świetlicy. Słońce zimowego poranka oblało go pierwszą pozłotą i wniknęło mu do duszy radosnym promieniem. Zerwał się z łoża, wydało mu się, że ta światłość słoneczna budzi w nim jakieś szerokie uczucie szczęścia i wiosnę mu zwraca utraconą. Wtem spoza ściany świetlicy rozległ się chór głosów dziecięcych i donośny glos Ezopa Jerzejskiego: „Kiedy ranne wstają zorze...” Śpiew wzniósł się czystą swobodną gamą, wypełnił wkrótce cały, zda się, dom. Melodia hymnu brzmiała radością, pełna była podniosłego uczucia i siły. Fala gwałtownego wzruszenia ogarnęła pana Jacka. Stał i słuchał. A w miarę jak pieśń wznosiła się i potężniała, skurcz jakiś rzewny jął dławić krtań jego, źrenice zapiekły żarem. Nie potrafił opanować się i zdusić w sobie łkania – spod powiek toczyły się ciche, gorące łzy. – Tyle lat, tyle lat i ani razu nigdzie... a to znowu słyszę... Boże, jakim ja bogacz wielki i jakiej łaski doznaję... Długo słuchał i łkał. Gdy pieśń ucichła, do świetlicy wsunął się Ezop. Padli sobie w ramiona. – Przeczułem łzy twoje, Jacuś – szepnął Jerzejski – bo to tak, jakbyś zmartwychwstał. – Ale patrz! – wskazał mu nagle okno, zalane słońcem. – Wstają zorze! Pan Jacek przebywał stale w domu Jerzejskich. Podejmowali go tak serdecznie, że czuł się wśród nich jak w rodzinie. Ale też i gdzie indziej było go pełno. Z Ezopem lub sam odwiedzał starych znajomych, zwłaszcza na plebanii bywał stałym gościem, gdyż proboszcz, ciekawy przygód, lubił słuchać opowiadania starego zesłańca. Gdy rozeszła się wieść o nim po okolicy, szlachta i chłopi odwiedzali często Jerzejki, otaczając przy lada sposobności miłego Sybiraka i wypytując go bez końca. Wywiady takie męczyły pana Jacka, tym bardziej, że unikał on publicznych wynurzeń. Raczej wolał pytać niż być pytanym, więc udało mu się niejednokrotnie zwrócić rozmowę na taki temat, jaki w danej chwili najbardziej go zajmował. Z rozmów takich wyprowadzał wnioski częstokroć ciekawe i bolesne. Stwierdzał bowiem, że ludzie, z którymi się stykał, nie doceniali znaczenia chwili dziejowej i że ideologia zmartwychwstałej ojczyzny jest im daleka i nieomal obca. Ci ludzie – myślał – nie wyzwolili się jeszcze z pęt egoizmu pierwotnego i sprawa Polski, sprawa całego narodu nie zajmuje ich wcale, a przynajmniej patrzą na nią przez dziwne jakieś pryzmaty. Czy reszta, która tworzy społeczeństwo polskie, taka sama? Walczył ze sobą, aby nie poddać się apatii i nie dopuścić do serca zwątpienia. Starał się wmówić w siebie, że przecie ta garstka z Jerzejk, Zaolchniowa, Borkowa i innych okolic nie reprezentuje całego narodu, mimo to jednak doznawał uczuć niemiłych i stawał się coraz bardziej ponury, skupiony w sobie. Zaczął powoli unikać ludzi, a potem nawet unikał towarzystwa Ezopa. Wśród długich i samotnych rozmyślań doszedł do wniosku, że ostatecznie musi się zająć sobą i resztę swego życia odpowiednio ułożyć. Przede wszystkim pragnął wydobyć się ze wsi na szerszą przestrzeń, która pozwoliłaby mu odetchnąć pełną piersią i czynić coś bardziej pożytecznego niż zbieranie obserwacyjnego materiału do smutnych rozmyślań. Nie chcąc nadużywać gościnności Jerzejskich, wybierał się do Warszawy w celu poszukiwania zajęcia, czekał na odpowiednią chwilę. Pragnął jeszcze przed wyjazdem ze wsi otrzymać list od Strzemskiej i niecierpliwił się tym, że list nie nadchodzi. Tymczasem wypoczywał, zbierał siły do przyszłej pracy, patrzył i słuchał. Po pewnym czasie spostrzegł z prawdziwą radością, że wśród drobnej szlachty, z której pochodził, tkwią głęboko patriarchalne zwyczaje, nawet swego rodzaju patriotyzm, nabyty tu po ojcach razem z zagrodami. Znał dawniej rodaków swoich wybornie, a teraz widział, że pod wieloma względami nie zmienili się zupełnie. Po dawnemu pozostała w nich, obok pieniactwa i chciwości nawet, obawa Boga i – poczucie własnego szlachectwa. Szlachectwem swym szczycił się każdy wpisany w heraldyczne księgi i to było jego dumą, ambicją, patriotyzmem, a często wędzidłem złych instynktów. Właśnie ta tradycja odgradzała szlachtę od chłopów i budziła w niej pragnienia i idee chłopom nieznane i niedostępne. Dlatego pan Jacek zaczął wierzyć w szlachtę i posiadał dla zagrodowców pewien kult odmienny. Wtedy znowu zbliżył się do Ezopa i przypominał z nim czasy, kiedy obaj młodzi zapaleńcy starali się wciągnąć do konspiracyjnych swych poczynań ten lud braterski silny a butny, twardy w karku i wrogi względem wrogów. Kiedyś, podczas pogawędki o stosunku szlachty do chłopstwa, stary Jerzejski rzekł, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu: – Zbyt idealnie patrzysz na zagrodowców. Poprzedni ich zmysł praktyczny wyrażający się w sobkostwie i niechęci do czynów społecznych nie uległ żadnej zmianie nawet dzisiaj; przeciwnie, zaostrzył się bardziej i wyrodził w brzydką dbałość o dobrobyt własnej kieszeni. – To starzy. Lecz młodsze pokolenie, które miało możność kształcić się w szkołach? – zapytał pan Jacek, strapiony słowami Ezopa. – Młodzi – odparł Jerzejski – wychowywali się jeszcze w pętach niewoli, najmłodsi zaś z jednej strony nie mają odpowiednich szkół w całym znaczeniu słowa, z drugiej – biorą pouczające lekcje od chłopów, którzy idą na pasku zbrodniczych przywódców i obrastają w pierze dobrobytu kosztem społeczeństwa. – Obowiązkiem waszym było nie dopuścić do tego! – zawołał pan Jacek. Jerzejski spuścił głowę jakby zawstydzony, po czym odparł: – Łatwo powiedzieć. Zresztą nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy przyszła zaraza i ogarnęła wszystkich. Gdyśmy oczy przetarli, już zabiegi wydałyby się zbrodnią – takie są stosunki... Pan Jacek zmilczał, ale sądził w duchu, że jednak nie należało opuszczać rąk bezczynnie wobec nadchodzącego zła, i że nawet teraz sprawa nie stoi tak źle, by uważać ją za przegraną. Kręcił się więc po okolicy i, korzystając ze swej popularności, usiłował słowem gorącym a dostępnym dla wszystkich pobudzić ludzi do szerszego myślenia, do zwrócenia uwagi na sprawy ogólnonarodowe. Znajdował chętnych, przyznawali mu słuszność i pragnęli działać wespół z nim, tych jednak było niewielu. Reszta zaś, a przeważnie chłopi spoglądali na niego spode łba, nieufnie, jak na intruza, a gdy ich napastował, usiłując przekonać i zjednać, wymykali się i wręcz oświadczali, że osiągniętą wolność osobistą cenią nade wszystko i nie chcą słyszeć nawet o tym, aby było inaczej niż jest. Dwory natomiast, w których za czasów niewoli kultywowano ideały patriotyzmu, teraz, posądzane stale o zakusy pańszczyźniane, usunęły się na bok w biernym wyczekiwaniu. Wobec rozpanoszonej po wsiach wśród chłopstwa partyjności nieco światlejsza szlachta pochowała się po zagrodach w obawie, aby nie narażać się nikomu. Mimo to pan Jacek nie zniechęcał się, choć doświadczenie przekonywało go, że zamierzona przez niego praca na tym gruncie byłaby co najmniej bezowocna. W pewnym czasie urządził z proboszczem kilka zebrań w rodzaju odczytów, uświadamiających społecznie i politycznie. Na jednym z takich zebrań wyłożył popularnie historię lat porozbiorowych i opowiadał o sposobach, jakich imali się zaborcy w celu zdławienia polskości. Słuchano go ze spokojem i z zajęciem dopóki żywo i barwnie przedstawiał wypadki na tle powstania. Gdy jednak potrącił o Syberię, o cierpiących za sprawę narodową zesłańców, odezwał się z kąta głos urągliwy: – Do ciężkich robót wysyłali Moskale złodziei, koniokradów i zbójów morderców, to i nie bardzo jest czym się chwalić. Pan Jacek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jął wyjaśniać różnicę pomiędzy zesłańcami politycznymi a przestępcami kryminalnymi, lecz spostrzegł, że wykład jego przestał robić wrażenie na chłopach i niecierpliwił ich. Co śmielsi przerywali mowę z wyraźnymi oznakami niezadowolenia, jeden zaś spośród nich stanął tuż przed panem Jackiem i, zwracając się znaczącym ruchem ku zebranym, oświadczył: – Wiadomo, każda myszka swój ogon chwali. A dlatego za Moskala źle nie było. Szlachta Moskali nie lubi, bo pańszczyznę znieśli. – Przecie że tak – rozległy się potakiwania. Jakiś stary gospodarz splunął przez zęby, ziewnął szeroko i zawołał: – Oho! Teraz pańszczyzna nie wróci się. Chcieliby pany na nowo chłopami orać, ale już przepadło.. Dzisiaj chłop na lepszych prawach stanął niż pany i szlachta, bo rząd w naszych rękach. A jak nastanie rozdział gruntów dworskich, to my będziemy takie same pany jak teraz największe obywatele. – Słusznie – odparł pan Jacek – ale zanim to nastąpi, trzeba się uczyć przyjaciele, ażeby potem móc rządzić się mądrze i przede wszystkim być godnymi obywatelami Polski. Starszy gospodarz machnął lekceważąco ręką i rzekł: – Każdy godny i mądry jak bogaty – co tu po próżnicy gadać. Dzieci przecie uczą się, i za dużo już tych szkół nafundowali za nasze pieniądze. Z nauczycielami i z nauczycielkami tylko kłopot, nic więcej. A to dla nich drzewa trzeba, a to furmanki do miasta – że człowiek spokoju wyzbył się przez to wielkie uczenie. Nasze ojce i dziady żyły bez żadnej nauki i dlatego mądrzy byli. Pan Jacek tłumaczył sobie poglądy chłopów jako wynik niewoli i braku odpowiedniej oświaty. Tym bardziej więc, tym serdeczniej chciał słowem swym trafić do dusz tych ludzi, oświecić ich ciemne umysły, wlać do serc swą wiarę i miłość do ojczyzny i do rodaków. Widział to Ezop, śledząc kroki pana Jacka, ale milczał, proboszcz zaś, któremu pan Jacek opowiadał szczegóły wszczętej przez siebie sprawy – śmiał się tylko i machał ręką. – Zniechęcisz się bracie – mówił. – Ja z nimi jestem dawno i najlepiej wiem, jaka wśród nich robota trudna, często niewykonalna. A teraz szczególnie, gdy do reszty ich obałamucono. Bożyszcze ich to pieniądz i ziemie dworskie. Szczęście jeno, że dotąd wiary w Boga nie tracą, ale u młodszych i to zaczyna się objawiać. Gdyby złe miało objąć lud cały, wówczas byłaby klęska ostateczna. Wszak są już głosy za tym, że szkoły powinny być bezwyznaniowe. Pan Jacek przeraził się. – Ależ to niemożliwe! – krzyknął. – Toż to zguba wszystkiego! – Co prawda – rzekł ksiądz – istnieje dopiero taka tendencja pewnej kliki. Ale bądź co bądź już to samo świadczy o tym, że złe się rozplenia. Mam tu na oku parę okolicznych szkół podejrzanych. Pan Jacek wkrótce stwierdził, że proboszcz miał rację. W zastępstwie Ezopa Jerzejskiego, który należał do nadzorczej rady szkolnej na gminę zaolchniowską, odwiedził razem z proboszczem szkoły okoliczne i dwie w Zaolchniowie. Jedna z nich, prowadzona przez niejaką pannę Mikulską, wywarła na panu Jacku jak najlepsze wrażenie. Panna Mikulska była pełna zapału i zamiłowania do swego zawodu, czuła się doń powołaną i oddawała szczerze swoje zdolności i siły powierzonym jej dzieciom. Toteż łatwo zyskała sobie ich miłość i przywiązanie, nawet otaczano ją niezwykłą czcią. Szkołę panny Mikulskiej stawiał proboszcz za wzór pod każdym względem, za co znowu oburzał się nauczyciel drugiej szkoły w Zaolchniowie, pan Filip. Ten młodzieniec, nazwany przez Ezopa Filipem z konopi Ożarczyka, wykazywał niezwykłą zarozumiałość, mówił po polsku okropnie, pisał jeszcze gorzej i uważał się za ofiarę losu. Pretensjonalność i wybujałe zdolności erotyczne stały się główną treścią jego bytu, szkoła zaś była złem koniecznym, dającym wprawdzie mieszkanie i utrzymanie, bez czego nawet sztuki kochania nie udawałoby się uprawiać. Z tym się pan Filip liczyć musiał, gdyż budynek szkoły i tytuł nauczyciela były mu potrzebne. Natomiast dzieci uważał za balast nieznośny i mścił się na nich przy lada okazji za swoje rzekome krzywdy. W szkole pana Filipa panował chaos i niesłychane rozprzężenie. Ponadto wyczuwało się tam wyraźnie jawne dążenia skrajne i kierunek bezwyznaniowy. Podobnych szkół o tendencjach bezwyznaniowych pan Jacek widział jeszcze kilka, choć zauważył, że pod względem nauczania i rygoru stały daleko wyżej niż uczelnia pana Filipa. I to go zasmuciło. Zaczął więc rozmyślać nad uzdrowieniem stosunków w szkolnictwie, ale rychło przekonał się, że poparcia nie dozna od nikogo, bo duchowieństwo miało na szkołę wpływ pośredni i stosunkowo niewielki, ziemianie zaś oraz zagrodowcy inteligentniejsi albo usuwali się od szkoły, albo też byli celowo odsuwani. W miarę jak pan Jacek badał rzeczy i ludzi, musiał z goryczą spostrzec głęboki i wyraźny rozłam między chłopstwem i inteligencją. Ujrzał przepaść między tymi warstwami nie do przebycia. Rzecznikami haseł, dzięki którym chłopi zajęli stanowisko wrogie względem ziemiaństwa, byli pan starosta i pan poseł z Zaolchniowa, chłop Ożarczyk. Ci dwaj wynieśli się na swe stanowiska w chwili przełomowej, jedynie za sprawą własnej agitacji, a wpływ swój na masę potrafili wywrzeć w ten sposób, że rozbudzili w niej nienawiść do wszystkiego, co „pańskie” oraz – pożądanie dworskich majątków. Z czasem jednak nie przeszkadzało im to dorobić się znacznej majętności i opływać w dobrobycie. Pewnego dnia pan Jacek, bawiąc w mieście powiatowym, ujrzał pana starostę rozpartego we własnym powozie i słyszał urągliwe głosy przechodniów: – O, patrzcie, jak se teraz paraduje! A kiedy się starał na starostę, to wymyślał na dwory, że powozami jeżdżą. Stary zesłaniec był zgorszony, ale obserwował cierpliwie i wierzył w zmianę stosunków na lepsze. Kiedyś znowu wybrał się z Ezopem do miasta powiatowego, trafiwszy kolejno na zebranie gminne, na którym wyłącznie miał głos poseł Ożarczyk, i na zebranie w sejmiku, gdzie przeważała inteligencja na czele z dziedzicem z Warnowa. Po skończonych zebraniach pan Jacek wszczął rozmowę z kilkoma chłopami, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, jakie na nich wywarła wrażenie mowa posła i referat dziedzica z Warnowa. – Jak młody dziedzic czytał – rzekł jeden z chłopów – to nasz poseł słuchał se zadumany, słuchał, łypał oczami pewno z niewiadomości swojej, aż i kiwnął się raz i drugi niebożę. Boć łatwiej wystroić się jak pan, niż taki refyrot napisać. Musi Ożarczyk zmiarkował, że nie równać mu się z rozumem dziedzica z Warnowa. – Po cóż więc wybraliście Ożarczyka do sejmu i starostę na takie stanowisko? – zapytał pan Jacek. – Ot! Kto wybierał? – sami się oni wspólnie wybrali. Swój swego znalazł. Starosta jest przebiegły: on dziś tak, a jutro inaczej. W jaki bęben najgłośniej walą, to on za tym idzie i zawsze na trzech stołkach siedzi. – A ogląda się za czwartym, czy nie najwygodniejszy – wtrącił Ezop Jerzejski. – Czy to Polak? – A jakże. – Chyba ze szkoły moskiewskich czynowników? – I... i... skąd! Tylko ze szkoły sprytnych karierowiczów. Pan Jacek coraz częściej zamyślał się ponuro i wtedy uciekał do olszyn nad Krzną. Już tam pęczniała ziemia. Rzeczka, wyzbyta oków zimowych, bełkotała raźnie. W powietrzu czuło się wiosnę. Nad olszynami kruczały żurawie i dzikie gęsi kreśliły klucze na niebie, a gęg ich radował słuch. Pan Jacek pochylał się nad lusterkami wody, pozostałej po śniegach, i w bagienkach szukał pierwszych główek żółtych kaczeńców. Ale ziemia była jeszcze oporną wiosennym podmuchom, łono jej nie nabrało jeszcze słodyczą, by wykarmić kwiat. Tylko koronkowe baldachimy olch nasycały się wątłą różowością pierwszego rumieńca pączków. Pan Jacek poddawał się bezwolnie nadpływającym tęsknotom, marzeniom, myśl jego wyławiała wspomnienia z dawnych lat. Często zadumany posyłał swe myśli śladem pelikanów, które mu w Port Saidzie pokazywała Strzemska – na te morza upalne, podzwrotnikowe, gdzie ona teraz przebywa. Przykro mu było, że na wysłany do niej list nie otrzymał odpowiedzi i zaczął powątpiewać, czy urok wymarzonych przez Strzemską podróży nie zgłuszył w niej pamięci o starym Sybiraku. Czekał na list Strzemskiej z takim niepokojem w duszy, jakby miały go dojść tajemne słowa tamtej – lwińskiej – zza granic Nieznanego. Wiedział, że list oczekiwany doda mu otuchy, zachęci do dalszego borykania się z rzeczywistością posła Ożarczyka, starosty, ciemnego pospólstwa i utwierdzi go w wierze w zwycięstwo ideałów. Zresztą pragnął zmienić tryb życia przez usunięcie się ze wsi, ale czuł, że brakuje mu odwagi i sił, niezbędnych do wywalczenia sobie w szerszym świecie takiego stanowiska, by pozwalało mu jednocześnie zaspokajać swe osobiste potrzeby i poświęcać się wyłącznie służbie dla ojczyzny. Kiedyś, na wiecu Ożarczyka, spotkał znajomego obywatela, ziemianina, sąsiada z Zaolchniowa. Po dłuższej rozmowie z panem Jackiem obywatel zainteresował się jego obecnym losem. Proponował mu różne rodzaje zajęć, ale żadne z nich nie porywało pana Jacka. Najbardziej podobała mu się posada leśniczego w dobrach ziemianina, jednak chciał on czegoś szerszego, wydatniejszego, pragnął, jak się później wyraził, widoku całej Polski, nie zaś tylko polskiego lasu. Obywatel, słysząc to, nie obraził się. Nastawił palcami suty czub na głowie i zawołał jowialnie: – Słusznie! Praca i wiara w Chrystusa przynosi zbawienie. Bogu cześć, a diabła za kitę. W Warszawie piekło nie szczędziło swego posiewu. Tu, takie diablątka, jak Ożarczyk i starosta, łatwo za nogi uchwycić i... w święconą wodę – chlup! Spłucz się wisielcu, bo Chrystus nakazał budować i goić, nie zaś rozwalać i zabijać. W Warszawie są straszniejsze diabły, ale to nic. Uszy do góry! Jeśli już nie my, to dzieci nasze ich zwalczą do reszty, ale rozumnie, nie nową partyjnością, jeno Chrystusową ideą. Wierz mi bracie! Pan Jacek lubił i szanował obywatela. Przypominał mu żywo archaiczny typ Polaka, trochę hałaśliwego, ale filozofa, znającego świat i ludzi. Pobłażliwość dla ludzkich złości i wad, której obywatel dawał dowody, pan Jacek zaliczał do objawów rzadkich u ludzi nawet najrozumniejszych, i uważał, że w sferze ducha wstrzemięźliwość w sądach jest ważnym czynnikiem sprawiedliwości i umiaru. Zdanie obywatela o Warszawie nie stropiło pana Jacka, jął się tym bardziej rwać do stolicy. Obywatel jednak nie chciał o tym słuchać i namawiał: – Już przebądź święto Zmartwychwstania na Podlasiu, panie Jacku, jak Bóg przykazał. A że obaj z Jerzejskim nie macie swojej niewiasty, więc zapraszam was całym sercem do nas na święcone. Niech ci się, bracie, przypomną młode lata, kiedy cię niewiasta kusiła. Wiem jaka, aleś wybrał cytadelę... Pan Jacek pobladł i ze smutkiem pochylił głowę na pierś. Obywatel chwycił go serdecznie w ramiona. – No, no, Sybiraku kochany... stare dzieje i za stary wróbel. Co było to wasza rzecz, jeno woli Bożej nie było i dlatego zmarnowałeś się... Niewiasta to grunt, bez niej i błogosławieństwa nie ma. A że to bestie wabne, nie nowina – Adam o tym wiedział. Poty kusi, aż skusi. Trzeba je tylko krótko trzymać, wtedy jest porządek. Pamiętaj, panie Jacku, Chrystus przykazanie boskie kazał spełniać, niewiastę pojąć, ale trzymać ją krótko, bo pryśnie. – Myślałby kto, że Jacuś w związki małżeńskie wstępuje, tak mu pan radzi – śmiał się obecny Ezop. – Na wszelki wypadek, na wszelki wypadek – odparł obywatel. Po czym nagle zapytał: – A jakże tam pani Halina Strzemska, nie wraca zza morza? Pan Jacek spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale ten zawołał: – Dziwisz się, bracie, skąd ja wiem, że ty ją znasz? A to zapomniałeś, że Polska cała, więc i Podlasie, posiada wyjątkową akustykę. No, widzisz, spotkałeś się z nią gdzieś w Afryce... Prysła, bo nie była krótko trzymana. Toż sąsiadka moja! Lubiliśmy się, choć często przekomarzali. Niosło ją, niosło w świat aż i poniosło. Ha, są różne natury i różne przeznaczenia... No, bracie, więc przyjeżdżajcie do mnie razem z Jerzejskim na święcone. Poznacie u mnie wiele osób z szerokiego świata, bo w domu moim różni ludzie bywają. Pan Jacek łatwo uległ namowom. Chciał poznać ten świat, w którym będzie się wkrótce obracać. Gdy nadeszły święta, został zaraz po rezurekcji zabrany z Ezopem do domu obywatela. Była tu istotnie staropolska gościnność i rozszerzała ściany. Na tle różnych poglądów i ścierających się zdań, mniej lub więcej szczytnych, dominował duch patriotyczny i niezatarta patyna „szlacheckiego uczciwego gniazda”, jak swój dom i rodzinę nazywał obywatel. Mimo to pan Jacek stwierdził z żalem, że wśród reprezentowanej tam sfery ziemiańskiej optymizm na rzecz kraju wprawdzie nie wygasł jeszcze, ale tlił się słabym płomykiem, trochę niecierpliwie i chwiejnie, jakby w obawie zupełnego zaniku. Goście, bawiący u obywatela, nie imponowali panu Jackowi. Przeciwnie, rozmowy ich, prowadzone przeważnie na tematy polityczne i finansowe oraz okazywane przy byle jakiej sposobności zacietrzewienie wywarło na nim wrażenie ujemne. Widział w nich ludzi bardziej inteligentnych niż codzienne jego otoczenie, umiejących trafnymi i nieraz dosadnymi argumentami zwalczać przeciwników, ale razem wzięci nie stanowili oni tego materiału, na którym można by wynieść nawę państwową Polski i spoić ją, niby cementem, na wiecznych czasów trwanie. Cóż w takim razie dzieje się w centrum państwa, w stolicy, jeśli tu tak? – pytał w duchu pan Jacek, usuwając się dyskretnie od ogólnej dyskusji i obserwując pilnie. – Czy ten chaos, to zwichrzenie i plątanina różnych poglądów, koterii, interesów wyłoni z siebie nowe słońce i nową uzdrowczą atmosferę? Czy w takim wirze myśli ludzkich, czy w takim odmęcie osobistych ambicji zabrzmi potężny głos Stwórcy: „Wstań, Polsko?...” Rozmyślał nad tym długo i obliczał swoje siły, czy starczy mu ich do oparcia się fali zupełnej rezygnacji.